


What Are We Doing Here?

by GalacticSaz



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Crack, Humour, M/M, Oops, and shorter, because I'm that sad, made as a prequel to an MMD I saw, one's meant to be from the GT timeline, one-sided crushes, two Goku's, was meant to be funnier, while one is clearly Super
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 15:22:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20509187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalacticSaz/pseuds/GalacticSaz
Summary: Goku found himself in a weird place with some... unique people. With nothing to do and no answers, how will they entertain themselves? Through the medium on DANCE maybe?[Created to lead into an MMD]





	What Are We Doing Here?

**Author's Note:**

> I actually made a story to lead into an MMD... what am I even doing anymore X'D
> 
> Here's the MMD if you want to watch it then read or whatever; https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pKz9V_8FpKQ

Goku blinked blearily as he sat up, hand rubbing the back of his head when a dull throbbing made itself known. He wasn’t sure what happened. All he knew was that Buu had been gone for about a week when someone had clubbed him round the back of the head. Now he’s here… wherever that is…

Looking around, Goku saw long, red curtains and three windows showing the night sky outside. It was unlike any other place he’d seen, and he’s travelled the world many times. Maybe this had something to do with what Future Trunks came back to tell them? Time Patrollers or something? He couldn’t remember. All he knew was that the food Trunks had brought was absolutely disgusting.

A groan to the left of him startled him from his thoughts. Quickly turning where he sat, Goku locked eyes with possibly the strangest sight he had ever seen. _Another him_ with red hair and younger body was passed out next to him. The throbbing of his head was getting worse…

The other Goku groaned as he sat up, hand going to the back of his head, presumably to rub the same sore spot the first Goku has. When the red Goku opened his eyes, they immediately locked onto the raven haired Goku, and he released a slightly unmanly squeak.

“Turles?!”

The raven Goku blinked in shock before making a similar noise to Redku. _“Vegeta would hate this.”_

“Eh?! I’m not Turles! I’m Goku!”

Redku shook his head, blinking furiously. Ravenku did the same, trying to make sure his eyes were in fact working. Or to check if this was a dream. Couldn’t be too careful after all.

“But you _can’t_ be Goku. _I’m_ Goku.”

The two sat in silence for a moment, staring at each other as they processed everything. Then, in complete sync, the Earth raised Saiyans jumped to their feet, wide grins on their faces.

“This is incredible!”

“I know! Imagine what our spars would be like!”

“I have a question!”

“Ok!”

“Why’re you red?”

Redku froze, coy laugh falling past his lips. Ravenku waited patiently, expression showing his eagerness. Maybe if there was a version of him in this state, and with this power he could barely sense, he could get there too! Though, the not being able to sense his power too well was weirding him out.

“Well… this is sort of… spoilers? Whis said I had to learn how to stay in this form for a whole day though.”

He looked away, feeling bad about hiding this form from himself. But if he was a past self then it could mess up the timeline. Like what Trunks said the second time he came back. Actually, would mentioning Whis be bad? Nah, probably not.

Ravenku looked a little dejectedly at Redku. He wished the other would just tell him, but he guessed there was a good reason for him hiding whatever that form was from him. It really sucked though.

“You mean like what we did with Gohan before the Cell Games?”

Redku seemed to have a lightbulb flash above his head as he nodded. That made much more sense to the God mode Saiyan. Why hadn’t he thought of that? Well, technically, he did! … This is getting confusing…

“You know,” Ravenku started, catching Redku’s attention. “Bulma said I should find another way to release my excitement and it’s actually kinda fun so,” At this, he smiled wide. “Wanna dance with me?!”

To say Redku was shocked was an understatement. It’s not so much that he was against it, far from it. Dancing was actually kind of fun. He was just surprised a version of him suggested it. Normally it was Chichi, Goten or Bulma that asked. Still, this could prove to be as entertaining as sparring! He seriously doubted that, but it might be alright to try!

“If I see not just one, but _two_ Kakarot’s dancing… well, I’d probably die from _extreme_ bliss.”

A new voice purred, causing the two Goku’s to spin on their heel. Sure enough, another lookalike was stood watching them. Though, this one was _definitely_ not a version of Goku.

“Turles!”

They shouted in unison. The dark Saiyan chuckled, leaning against a pillar, his lower half hidden behind one of the red curtains. … Thankfully…

“What’re you doing here?!”

“Well, when you hear someone shout your name, you tend to get curious.”

The two Goku’s shared a look. One that basically said ‘oops’. Turles smirked while watching them, thoughts flitting around like crazy. This was better than he could have hoped! Two of them. There was _two Kakarot’s_ ripe for the taking. Lord, this was possibly the greatest day of his life. Well, if his head didn’t hurt from an apparently new head wound. Whoever knocked him out… he’d thank them first, then obliterate them. It was only fair since they’d given him such a wonderful gift.

“So you were brought here too?”

“Maybe whoever did this thought he was a Goku too?”

“An interesting idea, but maybe they just wanted us three to be together~.”

Turles grinned when the two looked his way again. The insinuation had flown right over their heads, but at least he had their attention on him again. If this was a dream, Turles would like to never wake up. Unless waking up put him next to one of these beasts. He growled just thinking about it.

Hearing the growl, the Earth raised Saiyans took a couple steps away from Turles. To say they were uncomfortable would be an understatement. Not to mention even more confused. It’s not like they knew why the two of them were brought here anyway but, adding Turles to the mix made even less sense.

With a sly grin in place, Turles stepped towards his prey. The two Goku’s watching him warily.

“I’m not usually one for it, but with you two, perhaps a dance would be entertaining~.”

“Take one more step and face the consequences _mortal._”

Ravenku and Turles both turned towards the new presence, completely missing the way Redku winced. Stood by the window, _“How had he gotten over there without us noticing?”_, was a man who was quite literally the double of Goku, clad in a black and grey gi. One green earring glinting in the moonlight.

Turles huffed in shock. Was this yet _another_ Kakarot for him to enjoy? If things kept going like this, he’d need to take his leave. Either that or somehow convince all three Kakarot’s to follow him to the nearest bedroom. There had to be one _somewhere _in this building, right?

Who did this filthy monkey think he was?! Not only was he _flirting_ with his Goku, but he was trying to bed _two_ Goku’s?! If he wasn’t stood so close to his Earthling, he would kill him where he stands!

“Aww, don’t worry Kakarot number 3~. You can join us~.”

The new face leered. Did this disgusting mortal think that he was, not only another Goku, but willing to go anywhere near him? Revolting.

“Is there really another me?”

Ravenku tilted his head, mildly curious. He didn’t _sense_ like himself. Though, his ki had that tint to it. His energy was really confusing.

“No, he’s not us. That’s Black.”

If he had said Goku Black’s full name, would other Goku get confused? Probably. If it was enough to trick Trunks, then it’d be enough to trick him. … That doesn’t sound too great now that he thinks about it.

“Always a pleasure to meet Goku, no matter what version.”

Black stated with a smile, nodding his head ever so slightly. Redku had to blink. That was so strange. Black only ever showed respect for Zamasu, and ever so slight admiration to Goku’s strength, so why did he almost bow his head?

“Wait, so are you a good guy?”

“No.”

Turles and Redku spoke at the same time, the armour clad Saiyan earning a glare from Black. It might be true, but this intruder did not deserve the right to both speak of himself or speak in time with Goku. With a few steps, he was beside Turles, the two dark Saiyans glaring at each other.

Ravenku and Redku took this opportunity to slowly back away. That is, until both evil beings turned towards them.

“It doesn’t matter, because I am going to dance with both of these beasts~.”

“While it is not something I usually sully myself with, if it is going to be anyone dancing with Goku, it shall be me.”

Both Goku’s began to pale as they yet again took a step back. Suddenly, the two were pulled behind a body clad in Saiyan armour, the hair of said man looking suspiciously like theirs. Yet, unlike the other two, he made the Earth raised Saiyans feel safe. If this madness didn’t stop soon, someone was going to lose their mind. Probably one or both Goku’s.

“Alright you lookalike shit stains, my son said no, so back off.”

Bardock stated, eyes trained on the two unfamiliar face. Even if one of them definitely had Kakarot’s appearance, a father can tell who his kid is. And what was this about dancing? Who in their right mind suggests _dancing_ to win someone over? Obviously, to claim a mate, you must fight for their approval. Were any of these idiots actually Saiyans?

Oh great, now _he’s_ here too. Did whoever dumped them here have a kink for this specific Saiyan hairstyle? And why of all people was _Bardock_ brought here? The smug bastard probably didn’t even remember Turles in the least. Then again, that could work in his favour. If he tries to get in Bardock’s good books, an idea he loathes, then maybe he has a chance with Kakarot!

Putting his plan into action, Turles plasters a smile on his face and steps forward. It was in vein though. Bardock didn’t even hesitate as he got into a fighting stance. To make things worse, that seemed to convince both Kakarots to do the same. So much for a dance… Wait…

“Oh come on, don’t be a buzz kill Bardock~. We all just want to dance, release some energy. Maybe kill some time until whoever trapped us here returns. It _was_ Kakarots idea after all~.”

Bardock raised a brow before turning a disbelieving look to his son. Redku coughed, slightly embarrassed for his other self, while Ravenku just grinned.

“It’s a great workout!”

Bardock sighed and straightened up, Goku following suit. Hang on, was this actually working? Holy shit no way. Had his plan worked?! NO WAY!

This was ridiculous. That buffoon was going to get himself killed, not that Black cared, but that would leave him alone to deal with what seems to be a rather protective father. Why was he even still here? There were plenty of opportunities to get his Earthling alone. Yet… he was curious as to how this would go.

Redku made a sound of thought, catching everyone’s attention. When he looked up again, he held a face of mischief. Bardock knew that look. That was the look Gine used to give him when she planned something and a way to rope Bardock in. This didn’t bode well.

“Well, Turles made a good point. We don’t know how long it’ll take whoever it was that dropped us here to get back, and it would be nice to have answers.”

Ravenku nodded, clearly getting excited. Oh great, the two had similar ideas. Bardock was screwed.

“Yeah, and for all we know, we need to work together to beat them, and I hear dancing is good cooperation practice.”

Turles and Black both smirked. It would seem they both got a chance to attract Goku. It would be an opportunity missed to say no.

“As much as the idea repulses me, I suppose you raise a fair point. Coordination would be key in the possible fight to come.”

“I’m up for a good jig~.”

The entire group rounded on Bardock. Turles and Black with shit eating grins, and his sons both wearing pleading looks. Well, as pleading as an adult male could look. But God damn it he looked too much like Gine to refuse.

“Grr, fine. But only to stop these two bozos’ from pulling anything.”

He then turned Super Saiyan in warning, not realising that everyone else could either go to that stage or even further. Well, except Redku. It was pretty obvious he had surpassed Super Saiyan a long time ago.

“And if word of this gets out to ANYONE, you’re all gonna pay, got it?!”

With resounding nods, minus Black who scoffed, the team got into position for a dance. What they didn’t know, was that there was an extra body in the room. The young boy hovering behind the curtain, doing his best to hold his laughter. From the front of his gi, he pulled out a camera.

“Man, I’m glad Trunks lent me this camera. Now I can film it and show Dad later.”

Goten giggled, sneaking around to get the best angle he could. This was going to be a great show~.


End file.
